The Hunt for Herobrine
by Jblockman1
Summary: A simple living Islander discovers an ancient being held in a diamond capsule, and now this duo has to work together to stop the Dark Lord Herobrine from Destroying all of Minecraftia. Rated T for swearing and Violence.
1. A Call for Help

**Hello, fellow Minecraftians, Jblockman1 bringing you a specially crafted fanfiction I mined out of a (quite long) series of videos my friend and I did on YouTube! The story from that will be changed slightly, to make it flow more like a book you'd pick up in the store.**

**But, any way, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Call for Help

Jrh724. It was an alias, not his true name. No, he gave up that name long ago...But he was living happily now. The Forbidden Islands were a good place to stay hidden from the horrors in the rest of Minecraftia.

Jrh724 thought about this as he sat up in his bed, watching sunlight stream in from the window of his Treehouse. He stretched, and put on his leather jacket over his green shirt. He wore dark, black leather pants, and red shoes. He put on a pair of sunglasses, walking out one of the doors to the rope bridges connecting several of the buildings. One of the buildings looked like a barn. Jrh walked on the bridge heading towards this building, and opened the door. Inside, there was a Mooshroom. His name was Fredrick, and he was Jrh's greatest friend, since both were only babies.

Jrh took a bunch of wheat and tossed it into Fredrick's pen. The Lazy Mooshroom got up and trotted over to it, eating the whole group of wheat in one gulp, and sat back down. As he was chewing, Jrh started talking to his friend, "So, Fredrick, when do you think something exciting will happen."

Fredrick Mooed in response.

Jrh laughed to himself, and said, "Well, I can tell you're in a good mood today. Anyways, I'm gonna go down and talk to the people in the town center."

Fredrick Mooed in response.

Jrh rolled his eyes behind his glasses and left, saying, "Don't burn down the forest while I'm gone."

* * *

Jrh finished sliding down the ladder of his tree house, and walked into the only town on the small island. The Mayor just so happened to be outside, and walked over to Jrh.

The man was a horror to behold. He had a completely bald head, and the robe-like clothing he wore hung on him loosely, as if he hadn't eaten in days. His nose was long and crooked, and his eyes were a sickly green. His voice was gravely as he spoke, "Well, well, well. If it isn't the foreigner."

Jrh gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He wanted so badly to punch that smug son of a bitch in the face, but he decided against it, as he'd get kicked right out of the village. He instead said, "Hello, Mayor George."

George said to him, "Well, as you know, we're having the annual bonfire for not-approved-by-our-laws magic items. I need someone to get the wood. Specifically, I'm telling you to go get the wood. Get only the best of trees."

Jrh wanted to refuse, but he found that he couldn't. He nodded and said, "Yes sir." He was about to walk into town when the mayor stretched out a sickly hand and halted the strong young man.

"I meant right now, foreigner." The Mayor said sternly, with an evil grin on his face.

Jrh clenched his fists harder, "Yes...sir." He walked off into the woods, grabbing an axe from a barrel near his house with his gravity gauntlet, which could pull items towards him, and pull him towards different platforms.

* * *

As it grew closer and closer to evening, Jrh had collected a sizable wood pile.

He was about to go home, and bring the pile to that stupid Mayor George, when all of a sudden, a high pitched shrill noise came from the beach nearby. Jrh covered his ears in pain, saying out loud to himself, "What the Nether was that?!"

He walked towards the source of the noise, as the shrill sound echoed louder and louder. He soon found himself on the beach, and saw a...peculiar sight.

A large capsule seemingly rose itself out of the sand of the beach. There were many red lights on it, and the cyan, bluish tint that the material had suggested it was made of diamonds.

Rushing to the capsule, seeing worth in it, Jrh looked at all the flashing lights. He whispered under his breath, "What do all these Notch damned buttons do?!" He tried pressing a few, only to get a buzzer sounding in his ear, as nothing happened. Finally, he gave up on the strange capsule and took out his gauntlet. He pulled the panel right off of the front, pulling out several wires and bits of machinery. Suddenly, the capsule opened on the top, showing a sleeping person.

The person was a strange sight to behold. He looked about 21, and he had black hair, with pale skin. His entire body was covered in a strange dark grey suit, with glowing blue lines going along his arms, legs, and his whole body. His muscular build made him look like he was strong. But the most peculiar part of the stranger, was the fact that he had a strange, diamond amulet around his neck, with diamond edges and a center that was glowing pure white.

The stranger's eyes snapped open, revealing that they were cyan, and looked as if they were made of actual diamonds. He looked at Jrh as he spoke in a strange tongue: "Xelact feil Tik? Xramo aal Yvro?"

Jrh said to the creature...person...thing, "Um...I don't understand what you're saying."

Suddenly the amulet glowed, and he started speaking human, "Where am I? Who are you?"

Jrh said, "My name is Jrh724, and I heard a strange noise and came over here go help you. Do you need medical attention?"

The man said, "No, I don't think so. I feel weak...may you help me out of this pod?"

Jrh said, "Uh...yeah, sure." He was always willing to help someone who seemed as kind as this young man.

Jrh asked, "So, what's your name."

"Jai Earth Hero." He responded

"What?" Jrh questioned.

"Forgive me." The man said. He twisted his amulet slightly and said, "My name is Jai Blohak Ma'an. Refer to me as Jai if you wish"

Jrh said, "Alright, Jai. My name is Jrh724. Call me Jrh."

* * *

Deep within the cracked deadlands known as the Nether, There was a strikingly evil fortress, where inside sat the ancient demonic god Herobrine. Wearing a chainmail made of pure blaze-rods and a cloak and cape weaved out of Netherwarts, he sat on his throne, relaxing. Suddenly, he sensed something. Opening his eyes in pure rage, their white glow intensifying, he said one phrase:

"The Diamonite has arisen."

* * *

**That's all for this story!**

**If you're new to my style of writing, check out my other story! Especially if you're in to Skyrim. If you liked this story, feel free to leave a review (Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Flamers can and WILL be ignored) If you REALLY liked this story, leave a follow and a favorite, and I will see YOU in the Next Chapter.**

**Safe Travels!**

**-Jblockman1**


	2. Revelations

Chapter 2: Revelations

Jai and Jrh were walking throughout the night. Mainly because Jrh had lost his stack of wood, and was trying to find some more tinder. When they got back to the village, unfortunately, it was already daytime.

"Oh...George is gonna kill me..." Jrh said.

Right he was. As if on cue, the sickly mayor walked out of his home, storming over to the young Jrh and said, "You...you missed the bonfire. You failed us. That's worthy of arrest for a foreigner like you."

Jrh was fed up, "You constantly call me a foreigner, and yet my father, and his father before him roamed these lands. I am no more foreigner than the animals that take residence here!"

He was about to say something, when he noticed Jai. He pointed a finger at the Diamonite and asked, "Who is that?"

"This is Jai, I found him in some capsule on the beach. He seems to need medical atten-"

"Get him out. Now. I don't want him in my village. He should be executed."

"What?! You can't execute him! He's a living, breathing person."

"Now you listen to me, foreigner-" The Mayor started. He didn't finish, as Jrh blasted him with the gravity gauntlet.

"No...you listen to me." Jrh said.

Suddenly, two Iron golems came out of the mayor's house. One grabbed Jrh. And the other helped up the Mayor.

"Hold on! Let Jrh go!" Jai pleaded

"Well...disobedience of the foreigner. I guess I'll be having an execution after all." The Mayor said grinning as he faced Jrh.

"I said...let him go!" On the last word, his hands erupted into flame. The mayor turned to face Jai, and he gasped.

"It...it...it must be! It must be! You...Jai, you said your name was. You must go to the Librarian..." The Mayor said. Turning to Jrh he said, "As for you...you're coming with me." Jrh was taken away by the golems. Jai, however, was directed towards the medium sized house on the hill.

* * *

Jai walked into the building, and was almost knocked over by the librarian. He was a rather young man, with dark black robes and a pair of crude spectacles on his face. His hair was disheveled and a dark brown color.

"Hello?" Jai asked.

The Man straightened his glasses and said, "What the Nether are you doing in here?! And what's with your strange get up?"

Jai said, "My name is Jai Blohak Ma'an. I was told to come here because the mayor was surprised by this." Jai's hand once again erupted into flame, and the Librarian's eyes widened in wonder.

"By Notch's Beard..." He said. After Jai snuffed out the flame, the Librarian extended his hand, "My name is Carl. It is an honor to meet you." Jai shook his hand. Carl pointed to his amulet and asked, "Um, may I see your amulet a little more closely."

Jai complied, and leaned closer. Carl held the amulet and said, "******Motikara.**" The Amulet glowed in response. "That was the Diamonite word for Magic. You truly are one of them. Legend says the Diamonites had access to the primordial energies that formed the dimensions, allowing them to do things like control weather, and even fly. It is a shame, though, what happened."

Jai looked at him, concerned, "What happened?"

"You see that book over there? The yellow one, with the flame on the cover." Carl said. Jai picked up the said book. It looked old, as if it was written many years ago.

"In that book...is an account of the battle which no doubt led to your capsule's original landing on this island." Carl explained.

Jai opened the book, and gave it to Carl, saying, "Can you read it? I can't understand human written language."

Carl nodded, "Certainly..." And he began to read

* * *

**Cliff hanger!**

**Anyways, Sorry for not updating this story in, like FOREVER, for those who are reading it and thought it was interesting.**

**But no, this story is far from over, and the entire next chapter is going to be the book they're reading.**

**If you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review! It lets me know how people think of my story! And as always, I will see you in the Next Chapter. Adios!**


End file.
